


Reflection

by allaboutthex



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, charles xavier point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds himself reflecting on the highs and lows of a life with Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a drabble before, but angsty Charles just wanted to pour his thoughts out over the page and I had to run with it. It's different for me and short (obviously) so I hope everyone likes it.

He pushes his way inside and my mind turns blank. For a man of infinite wisdom I am lost trapped in a world where what is right and wrong collide, where passion and desire are overshadowed by pain and tragedy, by darkness and madness cloaked in regret and the eternal divide between us. I know that his hold on me is stronger than ever. I can never escape it. A part of me never wants to, but I know how this will end. Our ideals tear us to pieces. They pull us from one another leaving a dark void in my heart. It’s always the same beyond the passion and the pleasure there is nothing more than pain and emptiness.

Arching my back I close my eyes and try to pretend that I don’t know how this will end. I try to stay focused on the moment and on where were are together wrapped up in silken sheets and soft caresses. The sights, the sounds and the warmth of his breath upon my skin surround me. It intoxicates me…makes me drunk in his desire longing for him, needing him, craving him with every fiber of my being. Without him I am empty. With him I am broken longing to be whole. I want him to devour me completely, to envelope me in his desire…to fill me with his empty promises and his kisses…to offer up a life we can never live. His tongue sweeps over my pulse point and I know there’s no denying the frenzied beating of my heart. It races for him. Only him.

I am his, but only for tonight when we are lost in lust wrapped up in one another in ways the rest of the world would never come to understand. In the here and now. For tonight he is my Erik. My sweet, beautiful, tortured Erik who loves me and me alone. His thoughts are not of violence. Not of rage or revenge, but of love and tenderness. His hand brushes over my skin causing me to tremble and shake in ways I’ve never known before his caress. He is my beginning and one day will undoubtedly be the end of me, but for now…for tonight he is mine and nothing else matters. Our worlds are one just as our bodies are and for an instant all of the pain and the hurt that surrounds us cease to exist. For one beautiful night of passion and intensity we transform from two lost souls to one breath, one whisper, one promise of a forbidden forever that can never be. With the warmth of his arms around me and the weight of his body over mine…loving me, holding me, penetrating me and touching me in ways I dare not speak of beyond this night.

I know I am lost forever captive to his charm. He is my Erik. My love. My weakness. The key to my heart . He is the darkness that surrounds my nightmares and the heaven that holds my heart. So much has transpired between us. So many things divide us still preventing us from being as one. Tonight will not change that. Our time together means everything, yet in the morning nothing will remain. We are forbidden caught up in a world of black and white where all that we hold near will tear us apart. I know this. I felt it when he returned to me. When I saw him standing underneath the moonlight staring at me with those intense blue eyes he took my breath away. He is my drug of choice and I am an addict to the end. He is my passion, my enemy, my lover , my friend. He is the only truth I have ever known and the demon I’ve grown to despise. His is a part of my heart, my soul and although I know the way this ends, I could never deny him. I would never want to because in spite of our past and the pain our future will bring he is my Erik and without him I am his Charles forever locked into his embrace.


End file.
